


get disguised

by kingsatanthegay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Get Smart AU, Spies & Secret Agents, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsatanthegay/pseuds/kingsatanthegay
Summary: ok but...... get smart is just a klance secret agent au right??i wrote this so long ago i don't even remember writing it but i wanted to post all my works bc i crave validation
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	get disguised

**Author's Note:**

> ok but...... get smart is just a klance secret agent au right??  
> i wrote this so long ago i don't even remember writing it but i wanted to post all my works bc i crave validation

“Shit.” Keith’s shoulders hunched as he observed the scene below them. 

“What’s wrong? Let me see.” Lance grabbed at the binoculars and brought them to his own eyes. 

“What the fuck happened to  _ your _ binoculars?” Keith grumbled. 

Lance made a noise and shrugged. “You know, I’m really not seeing anything wrong with this. All those people are just walking into that building. Yeah, they’re wearing fancy clothes, but we can get some of those. Easy peasy.” He grinned triumphantly and lowered the binoculars.

“Look closer. Every person down there has a date.”

“So? We don’t actually have to be dating to go to a party together, Keith.”

“Think about where we are. What d’you think will happen if two guys show up as each other’s dates here?”

Lance’s expression crumbled. “Oh.” He gnawed on his lip as he ran through ideas. “We could—no, that wouldn’t work… Ooh! Or—! No… there’s a gaping hole in that one…”

Keith, meanwhile, appeared to be solving the world’s hardest equation; his eyes were squinted, forehead wrinkled, eyebrows drawn together and down. His grip gradually tightened on the binoculars he had taken back from Lance. He drew in a deep breath and let it out in one go. 

“Lance.”

“Oh, I’ve got it! How about if we—”

“Lance.”

“No, you’re right, that would never work.”

_ “Lance.” _

“What? I’m just brainstorming here! Cool your jets, damn.”

“I have a plan.”

Lance looked at him expectantly. “ _ Well? _ Let’s hear it, mullet-boy.”

“Just—just follow my lead…”

Keith sounded awfully subdued, miserable almost. Lance wondered what his problem was now. Probably knew Lance had come up with a better plan first. 

He followed his partner either way. He’d probably follow him anywhere, if he asked. 

Strains of music, which Lance identified as classic— _ boring _ —reached their ears as they grew closer to the building, and the sweet perfume of the damp grass lessened in the wake of gas-guzzling vehicles. 

Lance watched in silence as Keith began the descent to the bottom of the hill they were standing on. He pulled some tool out of his bag and shot a rope up to a third-storey window. Well that was plain  _ rude _ ; Lance didn’t get one of those and he figured Keith only did cause he was dating the weapons guy.

Keith gestured for Lance to follow him as he made his way up the rope’s length. 

The room Keith had chosen was pitch black and, with any luck, empty. The light that Keith flicked on blinded Lance—but only cause he hadn’t been prepared, his eyes weren’t weak like that. As soon as they’d adjusted, Lance noticed the two of them were in a washroom. Which meant—

“Oh my god,  _ Keith _ , look at all these products!” Lance whisper-yelled as he went to pick one with bright packaging up. 

Keith barely managed to grab his arm before he did. “You absolute  _ idiot _ ! You’re not even wearing gloves!”

“Oh, right. Doesn’t matter anyway, cause I wasn’t planning on putting it back afterwards.”

“Whatever, let’s just go.”

“Where?”

…

“Keith, come on, you gotta tell me a little bit of the plan, at least. We’re a team, remember?”

Silence. Predictable. Then:

“Fine. This place is fancy, so I figure there’s a closet somewhere in here with clothes we can… borrow.”

“Ooh, sneaky, I like it.”

“Yeah, Lance, what the fuck did you think our job was?”

Lance rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. 

They crept out of the room, Keith in the lead, and down the carpeted hallway. Tapestries and oil paintings decorated the walls, in case you’d missed the fact that the owners were rich. 

Keith tried every door they came across, but all of them so far were locked. Then, one opened. Inside was a small bed with rocket ships on the covers. 

“Oh, good, maybe you’ll find something that’ll fit you,” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear. 

Keith didn’t dignify that with a response, instead moving to the next door. This one, too, was unlocked and revealed a large bed, nea tly made, directly in the centre of the room. 

The closet wasn’t hard to find; it took up almost a whole wall. Before he could get a good look at anything inside, Lance found himself covered in a haphazardly flung suit. 

“Put this on,” Keith ordered, already on his way to the en-suite to change into whatever he’d grabbed. “It should fit.”

Lance nodded wordlessly and did just that. It did, in fact, fit. Keith had a better eye than he was given credit for. 

When Lance had been laying on the bed for a while, staring at the door to the ensuite, he called out to Keith. He was starting to get worried; Keith had been in there for a while. 

He heard a sniff from the other room and shot up to sitting. “Keith, buddy, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Lance, there’s just… a lot of pieces to this.”

Lance’s brow furrowed. What kind of suit had Keith taken? Surely he’d known there were other suits—so many other suits—to choose from. 

Not long after, he heard the door click open. He glanced over, but Keith was nowhere to be seen. 

“Keith?”

Lance slowly ventured into the other room; it was a lot bigger than he’d originally thought and there was another shut door next to the bathtub. He knocked, hesitant, and called Keith’s name once more. He tried the knob. Locked. 

“Are you in there?”

No response. 

“Can I come in?”

He heard the  _ snick _ of the knob being unlocked and took this to mean he was allowed in. 

When he opened the door, he wasn’t expecting what he found—not in the slightest. 

He got an eyeful of Keith’s bare back, covered only by a bunch of vertical straps. 

_ What? _

“Keith?” His voice came out small, hesitant. Not like him at all. 

Keith had his arms braced against the counter, head hanging between his shoulders. In the mirror, all Lance could see was the top of his hair, hanging like a sheet in front of his face. He was clad in a black dress, backless, with a number of straps coming from the neckpiece to the small of Keith’s back, forming an ‘x’ across his pale skin. A slit ran from the hip to the bottom of the dress, exposing a smooth, pale leg. 

“You really didn’t have to— You could have worn a suit and we could’ve gone separately.”

Keith shook his head, and when he spoke, his voice was shaking too. “No, I couldn’t’ve. Every guy at the entrance had a woman on his arm. It would’ve looked suspicious.”

“It wouldn’t’ve mattered. Look at you! This is bad, even for you.”

The small jab got Keith to lift his head and glare at Lance in the mirror and wow—if Lance hadn’t known who this was, he would’ve assumed they were a woman. 

Keith had put on mascara and lipstick and, judging by the way his hair was half-pinned on one side, had been in the process of putting his hair up. 

“How can you say that?”

Lance made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. 

“How can you say shit like that when the mission is at stake? It doesn’t matter if I’m comfortable or not. We just need to get in, get the info, and get out. Just like we planned.”

“But, Keith, if you’re uncomfortable—”

“I’m not, Lance. I’m fucking not. Can we just get this over with?” He stomped past Lance and slipped on some heels that were equally as strappy as the dress. Lance noticed that he walked quite expertly in them. 

Lance followed him into the bedroom and, true to his nature, made an observation aloud before he could stop himself. 

“Where’d you even get stuff to pad with? That’s, like, super real-looking, too.”

Keith froze in the middle of adjusting his dress. 

“Like, seriously, how did you  _ do _ that?” Lance didn’t realize how close he’d gotten until Keith swatted away his curious hand, cheeks flushed and pale. 

“Doesn’t fucking matter. Let’s go already. And don’t call me Keith, call me—” Swallow. “—Kim.”

Lance squinted at him, unsure how to read this whole situation. “OK…”

Keith led the way into the hall once more, then stopped and, somewhat awkwardly, stuck his arm around Lance’s. “It’ll look weird otherwise,” he muttered, so quietly Lance had to strain to hear him. 

They walked down the stairs and into the main room in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> my descriptive language is lacking so here's the dress lmao: <https://xo.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1190122_186042.jpg>


End file.
